


Open Doors

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine is just searching for someone, anyone. Just so she doesn't have to be alone. She stumbled upon a set of open doors, spilling warm light into the dark castle hallways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Namine's Side

**Author's Note:**

> ** "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."--James A. Baldwin **

When it gets dark, the castle becomes a frightening place. In the light of day, it isn't so bad. She can take it. Sitting in her chair, drawing pictures. Doing as she's told and unraveling Sora's memories.

Larxene's cruelty and Marluxia's false kindness are equally unwanted, but at least she isn't alone. And when night falls, she is alone. And when alone, the castle seems even emptier. Even more terrifying and cold. Soon that room becomes scarier than the idea of what may be lurking in the dark halls, and she leaves in search of something. Anything. Anyone. Just so she won't be alone.

A warm light spills through a set of doors, slightly ajar in one of the long hallways. It stands out like a beacon, drawing her to it like a moth to flame. She moves towards it, pushing one of the heavey doors open further. Inside is a library, large and well lit. And welcoming. She freezes as the room's only occupant, looks up from his seat on a sofa, just accross from the door.

She opens her mouth to appologize for disturbing him, but her words catch in her throat. He takes in her appearance for only a moment, expression blank. Then he returns to his book. His words are empty of emotion, and yet she is soothed by them. "I will not ask that you leave if you wish to stay here. So long as you are quiet."

This room, different from the rest of the castle with it's white walls hidden by bookshelves, is somehow comforting to her. And the young man, not appearing to be that much older than herself, does not seem as if he means her any harm. So she cautiously steps over the threshold and glances around the room.

The sofa where he sits is the only seat, so she stands, awkwardly clutching her sketchpad to her chest. He doesn't so much as raise his eyes as he addresses her again. "There is no reason to be afraid. Come, sit down."

Used to following the orders of the Organization, she crosses the room and settles down on the opposite end of the sofa, doing as she's told. She sits there for a long time. She isn't sure how long exactly. But suddenly she is awakening from sleep, having drifted off without realizing.

She finds herself stretched out on the sofa comfortably, a blanket lain over her body. The young man from the previous night is gone, but she has a vague memory of him tucking the blanket around her sleeping frame. And of gloved fingers gently brushing her hair from her face.


	2. Part Two: Zexion's Side

When night falls and his duties are finished, he retires to the library to relax. No one bothers him there. Books aren't something of interest to the others. He doesn't have to worry about being disturbed.

They think him anti-social for his tendency to hide away there, his nose in a book. But he isn't. He just enjoys a little time away from everyone. A little time to read and relax. He's so used to his solitude at night that it surprises him when the door slides open slowly.

He raises his eyes from his book to see a girl in a white dress with long blonde hair and blue eyes, staring at him with surprise and a hint of fear. Marluxia's prisoner. He flicks his eyes back down to his book.

"I will not ask that you leave if you wish to stay here. So long as you are quiet." He says, as gently as he can manage.

She seems so shaken and frightened, and while he has no heart for this to touch, he knows it would be wrong to turn her away without good reason. So long as she will not bother him he doesn't mind having her company.

He doesn't have to look up to see that she's just standing there. Perhaps still afraid.

"There is no reason to be afraid. Come, sit down."

She makes her way to the sofa and sits, as far from him as she can. As if she fears him. As they sit there, in total silence, he finds himself glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what it is that causes her uneasiness.

One moment she is sitting there, still and quiet. The next, she is laying on her side, her head mere inches from his side. She looks peaceful. Deeply asleep. And he wonders how long it's been since she rested in a comfortable slumber.

He lays his book aside and stands. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he reaches under her legs, lifting them from the floor and onto the sofa. He takes the blanket lain ac cross the back of the sofa and settles it over her.

He's just about to leave when he notices her hair splayed over her face. His fingers move to brush it back without much thought. Her eyes open as she peers up at him, drowsily. She blinks at him for a moment, then closes her eyes again, snuggling into the blanket.

It's almost enough to make him smile. Almost.


	3. Part Three: Namine's Side

Namine finds herself drawn to the library night after night. Waiting patiently in it's doorway for his invitation to enter. It's always the same routine. She curls up on the other side of the sofa and drifts off to sleep. She awakens with the blanket over her body. And she does not ever see him during the day.

Then one night as she hovers there, waiting just outside the door, he sets his book aside and beckons her straight to him. She has a bad feeling about this change, but obediently walks to stand before him, clutching at her sketchbook anxiously. He looks at her with curious eyes-dark and serious but not unkind. They are the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen.

"I grow weary of inviting you in each night."

She clutches her sketchbook tighter, so tight her fingers hurt. She should have known this time would come. The time when she would be sent away from here-this place that has become her safe haven. Good things aren't meant to last for someone like her.

"You should not expect me to extend an offer to you from this point on." He continued.

She nodded numbly, looking down at the floor. Yes. Of course not. What right did she have to come here each night? To bother him as and put him through such trouble? Of course he would send her away.

"My invitation on the first night should have been quite enough."

She continues to nod, hands shaking from how hard she's gripping her sketchbook. She shouldn't have expected that being allowed that first night entitled her to anything more. She'll go and not return here. Perhaps she doesn't deserve a place like this. A place where she feels safe and comfortable. Why did she ever believe she did?

"You are always welcome here."

She looks up, startled, eyes widening. What did he say?

He stares back at her, frowning just slightly. "Do you understand?"

She doesn't know what to say. Always welcome? But why? Who is she to deserve that?

He continues to watch her, his frown deepening. His eyes flicker down to where her hands grasp the sketchbook. He gives a little sigh and looks back to her face. "You are a silly girl. If you do not wish to be here, you may leave. However should you choose to return, regardless of how much time passes between visits, you may. Should I decide to retract my offer, I will inform you on your arrival. Until then, these doors are open to you."

She can't believe her ears. To the Organization she is nothing more than a tool. Something to be used. She's never been offered such kindness. Who is he? Why is he making her this offer? It doesn't add up. And yet, she doesn't want to question it. She wants to accept it. She gives him a hesitant smile. Cautious. Shy. Nervous.

Though he doesn't quite smile, the frown slips away slowly. "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Zexion."

"Namine." She whispers, still smiling.

"So you can speak. I was beginning to wonder." He raises his book, signifying that he's finished with this conversation.

She takes her seat. Maybe just a little bit closer to him than usual.


	4. Part Four: Zexion's Side

He isn't sure why, but he doesn't mind her company. In fact, after a while he begins to almost look forward to her visits. She enters quietly and takes her seat each night. But he knows she is there without looking up. She's so quiet. And it doesn't take her long before she has fallen into a deep sleep.

She's tired. And for some reason, she seems to find the library to be a place where she can rest easy.

One night, once she has settled down on the sofa, she begins drawing. Zexion watches out of the corner of his eye. He's curious. He knows little of this girl and what purpose she serves for Marluxia and Larxene. She is a mystery to him. But certainly, she must be important to whatever plans the two members have in mind.

Her drawings aren't very good. But she seems to put a lot of effort into them. As her fingers move to color with the bright crayons, he notices that she's actually falling asleep drawing.

 _"Such a hard worker."_ He thinks, setting his book aside. He reaches out and takes the crayon from her hand, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Do not deny your body the rest it needs." He chastises, gathering her crayons as she watches him with bright, sad blue eyes. Beautiful eyes. Wide and clear and innocent. The eyes of a child, even though she can't be too much younger than himself.

And yet, they are the eyes of a child who has been treated poorly. She's a bit like a flower that has been deprived of sunlight. Such potential, if only someone would give her the things she needs to grow.

"I have to finish."

Her voice is soft, quiet and just as sad as her eyes.

"And so you will. In the morning. Once you've slept properly." He informs her, reaching for her sketchbook. But she clutches it to her chest, protectively.

"No. Please."

He retracts his hand, quickly, as if it's been burned. Her voice sounds broken. Hurt. Fearful. Though without a heart she cannot feel, her voice holds such emotion that it startles him for a moment. _"Ridiculous. She is one of us. She feels nothing."_

"Very well. Keep it. However, you will go to sleep now."

She seemed torn. Like she couldn't decide if she should follow his orders or not. _"She is obedient. Like a trained dog. Marluxia must have ordered her to draw these pictures. But for what reason?"_

He decides to compromise. "Allow yourself the rest you need. I will wake you early to finish your picture if you would like."

Her eyes widen. "Oh... I couldn't ask you to do that."

"There's no need to. I'm offering." He replies, rising from the sofa with the crayons still in his hands. "So rest now and I will return to wake you in the morning."

He pockets the crayons as he heads for the door. "If I find that you have not slept, I will not return your crayons to you." He pauses just inside the door frame, glancing over his shoulder at her. She is staring at him in surprise and confusion. "Goodnight."

And with that, he leaves, slipping off to his room for a little rest himself.


	5. Part Five:

Namine sits in the chair, drawing. Today she does so with a tiny hint of a smile on her face. Marluxia assumes that it's because his plan is working. From the beginning he intended that she come to believe she was in love with Sora. If this were the case, she would do as she was asked more eagerly and less hesitantly. People worked far more efficiently when given incentive to do so than they ever did when threatened.

He comes to stand by her chair, giving her a smile that drips with false kindness. "It does my heart good to see you in a better mood today, Namine. It really does."

Namine looks up, startled. A better mood? She knew it was true. She was feeling better today. But was it really so obvious?

"They say love can make a girl glow." Marluxia continued on, seeming not to notice her surprised expression. "You seem to be glowing quite magnificently. And so I have to wonder, are you in love?"

Namine looks back down at her sketchpad, suddenly nervous. What was he getting at? Love? They couldn't feel. They had no hearts to feel with. And with whom could she possibly be in love with anyway?

A face came to mind, half hidden behind silvery blue hair. And she pushed it away, feeling silly. She'd only known him a few days now, barely a week. Even if she could feel emotions like love, to think she was in love with him after such a short time was ridiculous. She was only grateful for his kindness. That was all.

"No." She whispered, keeping her head down. "We can't feel love. So I can't be in love."

"Who told you such a thing?" Marluxia asked, crouching by her chair.

"Larxene..." Namine admitted, turning her eyes away from him.

"She was wrong. Just because we have no hearts doesn't mean we cannot feel love." Marluxia lied easily. "We can still care for others. Because love is the strongest of all emotions. It can overcome all, can it not?"

She didn't answer.

He stood, sighing. "It doesn't matter. That your happy is all that matters. But should it be matters of the heart, you can always talk to me about it. I could help."

She nodded, returning to her drawing. Marluxia just smiled to himself as he left the room. Even if Namine didn't believe she loved Sora yet, she was getting close. He could tell.


End file.
